Herzenstöne
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Zwei Geschöpfe, so unterschiedlich wie Feuer und Wasser. Und doch verbindet sie eines: eine ewige Liebe. Sie bezwingt selbst die Grenzen zwischen Sterblichkeit und Unsterblichkeit.
1. Herzenstöne

**Herzenstöne******

Dunkelheit...nichts als Dunkelheit umgibt mich und selbst das Licht der Sterne ist von den Gewitterwolken besiegt worden. Obwohl ich die Dunkelheit liebe, bereitet sie mir heute Angst und ein ungutes Gefühl nimmt sich meiner an. Tief atme ich ein und versuche zur Ruhe zu kommen, um in die gütigen Arme des Schlafs zu sinken. Doch es hat keinen Sinn und so befreie ich mich von der leichten Decke des Bettes. Im ersten Moment fröstelt es mich, denn eine kühle Brise umspielt meine bloße Haut. Das Fenster ist geöffnet, so wie es selbst des Nachts in meiner Heimat war, dort wo ich nie gefroren habe. Ob es nur das beklemmende Gefühl ist, dass dies auslöst oder meine Liebe zu einem Sterblichen...ich weiß es nicht. Leises Atmen dringt an mein Ohr und ich muss lächeln, ist es doch ein Zeichen von Leben. Wie dankbar bin ich für dieses Geräusch, denn oftmals werde ich von Alpträumen verfolgt.

In diesen Träumen stehe ich machtlos Tod und Verzweiflung gegenüber, die ihre erbarmungslosen Klauen nach dem ausstrecken, den ich liebe. Wie gelähmt stehe ich in dieser unwirklich erscheinenden Situation mitten in einem Schlachtfeld und muss mit ansehen, wie Dich ein Schwert durchbohrt und ein Pfeil Dein Herz trifft....ein Herz, in dem ich einen Platz gefunden habe. Tränen laufen über meine Wangen, wenn ich Dein zerstörtes Leben in meinen Armen berge und nur noch Namarie flüstern kann. Nichts ist schlimmer als diese Bilder, denn des Feindes Werkzeug tötet nicht nur meinen Liebsten, sondern auch mich...unbewusst und ohne mich auch nur zu berühren. Zwei Herzen, die füreinander geschlagen haben, verstummen miteinander und werden im Tode nie vereint sein.

Schweißgebadet wache ich nach diesen Träumen auf und werde erst wieder ruhiger, wenn ich Deinen Atem höre, Deinen Herzschlag spüre. Meist erkenne ich dann, dass ich nie mein Versprechen halten kann, nämlich für die Ewigkeit an Deiner Seite sein. Ein Menschenleben ist kurz und wie die Blätter im Herbst zu Boden fallen, wirst auch Du von dieser Welt scheiden....durch Alter und Schwäche dazu gezwungen. Ich jedoch werde Dir auf diesem Weg nicht folgen können, selbst wenn mein Herz daran zerbricht. Denn wir sind nicht vom selben Blute, auch wenn es auf die gleiche Weise in uns pulsiert. Du bist ein Menschenkind im Frühling Deines Lebens und ich...ich gehöre dem unsterblichen Volke an. Während uns die Zeit vereint, wird uns der Tod auf immer trennen und dies erschreckt mich mehr als der Tod selbst.

Auch jetzt gehen mir diese Gedanken durch den Kopf und ich trete an das Fenster unseres gemeinsamen Gemachs. In dieser Nacht habe ich nicht zur Ruhe gefunden und bin dadurch diesem Alptraum entgangen. Und trotzdem...das lähmende Gefühl und die Angst sind auch in dieser Sekunde meine Wegbegleiter. Während mein Blick über den dunklen Himmel streift, vernehme ich eine kleine Stimme in meinem Inneren. Sie quält mich mit Worten über eine Tatsache, die mich ebenfalls um mein Versprechen bringen wird. Ich versuche diese Stimme zu ignorieren, doch schließlich gebe ich auf. Nicht nur der Tod wird uns trennen, sondern auch die Erfüllung unserer Pflicht. Denn unsere einzige Gemeinsamkeit wird gleichermaßen unser Schicksal sein. Trotzdem in uns das Blute zweier Völker fließt, sind wir beide königlicher Abstammung und Erben eines Thrones. Natürlich würde unsere Verbindung zwei Völker zusammenführen und uralte Bündnisse wiedererwecken....doch wie sollten wir für eine gesicherte Nachfolge sorgen?

Mir ist klar, dass ich Dich verlieren würde...ob nun an Deinen Thron oder an den Tod und dieses Wissen beschattet mein liebendes Herz, legt es in Ketten. Niedergeschlagen lehne ich mich an das Fenster und atme tief ein. Der sanfte Wind fährt durch mein gelöstes Haar und spielt mit einigen der Strähnen. Hier bei Dir muss ich nicht der elbische Krieger sein, für den ich in meiner Heimat verehrt werde und so trage ich mein Haar offen. Ich genieße das Gefühl, den Wind in meinen Haaren zu spüren und flüstere leise elbische Worte. Meine Mutter brachte mir einst bei, dass man dem Wind alles anvertrauen könne und er es mit auf seinen langen Weg nehmen würde. Auch sie hat dies oft gemacht und mit diesen Worten verschwand dann auch die Traurigkeit aus ihren Augen. Und so vertraue ich dem Wind nun meine Gedanken an, um meiner Seele Raum zum atmen zu verschaffen. Für einen Moment lausche ich noch dem Klang seiner Stimme und will mich dann vom Fenster und damit von dem sternenlosen Himmel abwenden.

Plötzlich spüre ich jedoch eine sanfte Berührung auf meiner Schulter und die Kälte weicht einer betörenden Wärme. Ohne mich umzudrehen weiß ich, wer hinter mich getreten ist und lasse mich schließlich fallen. Du fängst mich sicher in Deinen Armen auf und hältst mich in einer sanften Umarmung gefangen. Ich spüre Deinen Körper an meinem Rücken, Deine Arme, die meinen Körper umfangen und mich gegen Dich pressen. Es ist ein so vollkommenes Gefühl, Deine Haut an der meinen zu spüren und mit jedem Deiner Atemzüge verlassen mich Bedenken und Sorgen. „Der Klang Deiner Stimme sowie die leisen elbischen Wörter verzaubern mich. Du sprichst viel zu selten in Deiner Muttersprache. Sage nicht, ich würde Dich nicht verstehen....meine Seele kann die Bedeutung Deiner Wörter fühlen." Bei diesen sanft geflüsterten Worten streichen Deine Lippen über mein Ohr und beschenken mich mit einer Gänsehaut. Oh Du weißt genau, wie empfindsam diese Stelle bei mir ist.

Ich lächle und erwiderte darauf Worte in meiner Muttersprache, die Du schon so oft gehört hast. Gen Milin - Ich liebe Dich. Wieder spüre ich den leichten Hauch Deines Atems an meinem Ohr und Deinen Herzschlag an mir, in mir und um mich. Ich bin vollkommen in Deiner Umarmung gefangen und möchte diesen Ort auch nie verlassen. Trotzdem drehe ich mich zu Dir um und betrachte Dein Antlitz. Dann schließe ich meine Augen und berühre mit meinen Fingerspitzen Dein Gesicht, erforsche es so als ob es das erste Mal wäre. Ich fühle die zarte, glatte Haut unter meinen Fingern und lasse mir Zeit. Es ist atemberaubend, mich nur auf mein Fühlen zu verlassen und Dein ruhiges Atmen zu vernehmen. Für mich ist die Zeit stehen geblieben, als meine Fingerspitzen über Deine schön geschwungenen Lippen gleiten und dort für einen Moment verharren. Du hauchst einen sanften Kuss auf meine Finger und hältst meine Hand schließlich fest, um auch die Handfläche mit Schmetterlingsküssen zu liebkosen. Ich ziehe meine Hand nicht zurück, sondern genieße diese Berührungen und das Gefühl, als ob wir uns in der heutigen Nacht neu entdecken.

Plötzlich verstummen diese Berührungen und für einen Augenblick durchbricht nur unser Atmen die Stille. Doch Sekunden später legen sich Deine sanften Lippen auf die meinen und vereinen uns in einem zärtlichen Kuss voller Liebe. Ich weiß, dass auch Du Deine Augen geschlossen hast und dieses Bekenntnis unserer Liebe genießt, weit weg von allen Zukunftssorgen, die auch Dein Herz verdunkeln. Langsam gleitet meine Hand von Deiner Wange und findet ihren Platz schließlich über Deinem Herzen. Unter meinen Fingern spüre ich Deinen gleichmäßigen und starken Herzschlag, der mit jedem Ton etwas schneller wird. Auch Deine Hand findet den gleichen Weg und kommt über meinem Herzen zum ruhen. So stehen wir da...in einem Kuss versunken und die Hand über dem Herzen des anderen. Vorsichtig löse ich mich aus diesem Kuss und öffne meine Augen. Diesmal bist Du derjenige, der sie geschlossen hält und ich streiche mit meiner anderen Hand über Dein schönes Gesicht. „Dir gehört mein Herz Theodred...König über mein Herz und zukünftiger König Rohans. Nichts wird Dir diesen Platz jemals streitig machen können," flüstere ich leise und in diesem Moment öffnest Du Deine Augen. Sie sind so voller Liebe, Vertrauen und Zuneigung und in dieser Sekunde weiß ich, dass ich um Dein Herz ebenfalls nicht fürchten muss. Wie konnte ich nur eine Sekunde daran zweifeln. Du erwiderst nichts, sondern schenkst mir mit Deinem Lächeln einen Einblick in Deine Seele.

Und auch ich muss lächeln, denn dies bedeutet mir mehr, als jedes Wort. Zärtlich ziehst Du mich schließlich wieder in Deine Arme. „Gen Milin Legolas." Du bedienst Dich bei dieser Liebesbekenntnis meiner Sprache und verleihst Deiner Stimme damit einen besonderen Klang. Es sind Worte, die direkt aus Deinem liebenden Herzen kommen....ein Herz, dass mich liebt.

Langsam beuge ich mich vor und vereine unsere Lippen erneut, besiegle damit dieses stumme Versprechen zwischen uns, Seite an Seite den Weg des Lebens zu bestreiten.


	2. Herzenstränen

Wie ja schon im Summary angekündigt, besteht diese Geschichte aus zwei Teilen. Sie sollte Anfangs nie über den ersten Teil hinausgehen, da das Schicksal der beiden ja jedem bewusst war. Aber durch bitten von lieben Menschen, habe ich noch mal weiter geschrieben und entstanden ist die folgende Geschichte, die eigentlich eigenständig war.

Ich danke denen, die das erste Chapter so lieb aufgenommen haben und ihre Meinung kund gegeben haben. Denn diese beiden Storys liegen mir wirklich sehr am Herzen.

Nun wünsche ich euch noch viel Spass bei dem zweiten und letzten Chapter.

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Herzenstränen**

Rohan – Land der Pferdeherren. Hier soll sich unsere Reise fortsetzen und mein Herz klopft schneller, als wir die Grenzen dieses Landes passieren. Hier war meine Seele zu Hause, genau wie mein Herz. Wie von selbst lenken mich meine Schritte, denn so lange habe ich Dich vermisst. Nachts warst Du Bestandteil meiner Träume und nur durch die Sicherheit, Dich an meiner Seite zu haben, bestand ich die schwere Prüfung der bisherigen Reise. Du hättest gesehen, wie sehr ich leide und wie auch die Schatten nach meinem Herzen greifen. Doch Deine anmutige Gestalt war während dessen weit weg und trotzdem waren wir uns nahe. Wenn die Nacht über die Gefährten hinein gebrochen war, tauchte mein Blick in den Sternenhimmel ein, mit der Sicherheit, dass auch Du diesen Himmel betrachtest. So waren wir uns immer unbewusst nahe und unsere Herzen beisammen.

Langsam atme ich die frische Luft ein und höre nicht mehr, welche Worte von Gandalf zu uns gesprochen werden. Ich habe nur noch einen Gedanken....Dich. Oh wie sehr sehne ich mich nach Deinen Armen, die mich sicher umschließen und mir eine Ruhestatt sind, in dieser unruhigen und gefährlichen Zeit. Auch Du bist ein Krieger, der sein Volk verteidigen muss und trotzdem bist Du für mich der Fels in der Brandung, der Lichtstrahl in dunkelster Nacht. Wenn unsere Herzen erst mal ihren gemeinsamen Takt gefunden haben, werden Krieg und Kampf in weite Ferne rücken. Erst dann werde ich zur Ruhe kommen und Kraft tanken sowie Kraft geben. Wir werden uns gegenseitig halten und die Hoffnung wird mit jedem weiteren Herzschlag wachsen. Ja mein stolzer Rohirrim, Du bist mein Schicksal und obwohl die Angst Dich eines Tages zu verlieren in jedem Atemzug verborgen liegt, vertraue ich auf die Valar. Sie werden uns nicht fehlleiten oder in der Dunkelheit der Einsamkeit verzweifeln lassen. Für einen kurzen Moment zweifle ich, denn der Krieg ruht auch hier in Rohan nicht. Du wirst auf dem Schlachtfeld Seite an Seite mit Deinen Männern kämpfen und siegen. Wie könntest Du mein strahlender Reiter von der Hand des Feindes niedergeworfen werden.

Ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun kann, sehe ich wieder die Bilder meines Alptraumes vor mir. In den letzten Nächten hinterließen sie nicht nur ein erdrückendes Gefühl nach dem Aufwachen...nein, sie begleiteten mich Stunde um Stunde, Tag um Tag. Auch jetzt spüre ich Angst und Verzweiflung in meinem Herzen. Ich sehe Dich Theodred mein Herz....Du liegst in meinem Armen, tödlich getroffen und Deine letzten Worte gelten mir. Es sind Worte der Liebe, aber auch des Trostes und ein ewiges Versprechen. Tränen laufen über meine Wangen, weiß ich doch, dass dieses Versprechen nicht unser Schicksal ist. Unsere Herzen teilten im Leben ihren Rhythmus und selbst jetzt, doch im Tode werden sie getrennt sein. Du flüsterst, dass Du in meinen Gedanken weiterleben wirst....eine Erinnerung, die unsere Herzen und Seelen auf immer vereinen wird. Obwohl Deine Kraft am Ende ist und Dein Herz unter meiner Hand schon lange leise und langsam schlägt, hält Dich eine Bitte noch am Leben.

Du ringst mir das Versprechen ab, Dir nicht in den Tod zu folgen, sondern zu leben....mit der Erinnerung an Dich und unsere blühende Liebe. Ich gebe Dir dies, genau wie ich Dir einst mein Herz gab. Es wird ein schwerer Weg sein, schwerer noch als die Aufgabe der Ringvernichtung....doch war das Leben jemals leicht zu ertragen? Du lächelst, als meine Lippen auf Deinen diesen Eid schwören und als ich wieder aufsehe, hast Du Dich mit diesem Kuss von mir verabschiedet, mir den letzten Hauch Deines Lebens geschenkt....für immer verloren. Fassungslos und verzweifelt suche ich nach Deinem pulsierenden Leben, doch es erwartet mich nur stille Leere. Meine Fingerspitzen streicheln über Deine Lippen, die lächeln. Mein Versprechen hat Dir Deinen Frieden gegeben...einen Frieden, den Du in Deinem Leben nur in meiner Nähe hattest. Und nun haben Dir die Valar wenigstens das Geschenk gewährt, auch in meiner Nähe, in meinen Armen Deinen letzten Frieden zu finden. Tränen laufen über meine Wangen und später erfuhr ich von Aragorn, dass ich auch im Schlaf Tränen vergoss, so real prägte sich dieser Traum in meinem Befinden ein.

So wie auch in der letzten Nacht, blickt mich Aragorn besorgt an. Er war es, der mich tröstend in den Arm genommen hat und doch weiß er nicht, aus welchem Schmerz meine Tränen geboren waren. Ich senke meinem Blick, um dem seinen nicht begegnen zu müssen, denn die Hoffnung der Menschen würde den Schmerz darin erkennen. Ich atme tief durch und versuche das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung zu verdrängen. Diese Gefühle machen mir Angst, denn schon oft offenbarten Träume dem meinem Volk die Wahrheit. Aber ich verbanne diesen Gedanken und lasse meinen Blick bewundernd über Edoras gleiten, dass sich vor uns erhebt. Immer noch ruhen Aragorns Augen auf mir und ich weiß, dass er sich um mich sorgt. Auch Gandalfs Blick liegt für einen Moment auf meinen Antlitz und ich weiß, dass er es ahnt, dass er in meine Seele blicken kann.

Wir erhöhen das Tempo und passieren die Tore der Stadt. Wie vertraut doch alles noch war, obwohl ich schon lange nicht mehr hier war. Freude über unser Wiedersehen ergreift Besitz von mir und mein Herz schlägt schneller, wenn ich an Dich denke. Wie lange durfte ich Dich nicht berühren, Deine Wärme nicht spüren und Deine liebkosenden Hände nicht auf meiner Haut fühlen. All das ist nur noch wenige Augenblicke entfernt. Lange ersehnt und endlich gewährt. Plötzlich hatte der Krieg für mich jeden Schrecken verloren und ich kann den Moment nicht erwarten, an dem wir uns in den Armen liegen. Doch noch muss ich meinen Gefährten folgen und stehe Deinem Vater gegenüber. Er trägt Deine Züge und doch....sie sind von Alter und Sarumans Fluch verdunkelt. Fast scheint es mir, als ob seine Seele längst nicht mehr in seinem Körper ruht.

Unruhig gleiten meine Augen durch den Thronsaal und diese Unruhe überträgt sich auf mein ganzes Sein, als ich Dich nirgends erblicke. Langsam schleichen sich Angst und Verzweiflung in mein Herz und ich versuche die Bilder meines Traumes zu unterdrücken. Wieder und wieder versuche ich Dich in dieser Halle auszumachen, doch ich finde keinen Hinweis auf Dich. Dafür spüre ich eine einnehmende Kälte und ich bekomme kaum noch mit, was um mich herum passiert. Wie durch einen dichten Nebel sehe ich Eowyns Antlitz und die Angst in ihren Augen, als Gandalf auf den König zuschreitet und seine Macht das Böse aus Theodens Seele vertreibt. Für einen Moment will ich sie nach meinem Geliebten fragen, war sie doch die einzige, die je davon wusste. Doch die Angst vor einer schlechten Nachricht hält mich zurück, erkenne ich in ihren Augen Trauer. Nein...es darf einfach nicht sein, meine Gefühle müssen sich irren...meine Träume müssen von der Unwahrheit verführt worden sein.

Ich wache erst wieder aus dieser Starre auf, als wenige Momente vergangen sind und Theoden vor den Hallen Meduselds nach seinem Sohn fragt. Meine Augen richten sich auf den König und das plötzliche Schweigen lässt mich innerlich erzittern. Wieder greift eine schreckliche Kälte nach mir, meinem Herzen und noch bevor Worte die furchtbare Wahrheit preisgeben, spürt es mein Herz. Du bist von mir gegangen...für immer und wirst nie wieder Deine Lippen auf die meinen pressen, Deine Hände über meinen Körper gleiten lassen und mir nie wieder Deine Liebe schenken. Ich kann es nicht fassen, will es nicht wahrhaben und doch spüre ich die plötzliche Leere in meinem Herzen. Der Traum wurde nicht aus meiner Angst um Dich geboren, sondern überbrachte mir die Nachricht von Deinem Tod.

Weinend breche ich auf dem staubigen Boden zusammen und benetze die braune Erde mit meinen Tränen. Wie konnte ein Schicksal so grausam sein...wie konnten die Valar mir den nehmen, den ich von Herzen liebte? Solange sehnte ich mich nach Dir, um nun zu erkennen, dass an dieser Sehnsucht mein Herz zerbrechen würde. Nie mehr würde sie gestillt werden, sondern auf ewige Zeiten ein quälender Begleiter sein.

Voller Wut über dieses Schicksal trifft meine Faust auf den Boden und wirbelt dabei Staub auf. Meine Gefährten blicken überrascht auf meinen zusammengesunkenen und zitternden Körper herab, ich spüre ihre Blicke. Doch spüre ich auch, dass sich Trauer in ihre Augen mischt, denn sie erkennen den wahren Grund meiner Tränen. Plötzlich fühle ich eine sanfte Hand über meine Haare streicheln und höre Worte, die mein Geist nicht verstehen will. Eowyn kniet neben mir, nachdem sie Aragorn und Gimli von meiner Seite geschickt hat. Ihre sanfte Stimme versucht mich zu trösten, obwohl auch sie mit einer unendlichen Trauer kämpft und eigentlich an der Seite des Königs sein sollte. Sie kennt die Leere, die nun in mir herrscht, auch wenn sie aus einem anderen Grund geboren ist.

Langsam nehme ich nichts mehr um mich herum wahr, außer diese Leere und eine bodenlose Verzweiflung. Ich schreie den Namen meines Geliebten in die Stille und immer noch fallen heiße Tränen über meine Wangen in den Tod. Und dann spüre ich nichts mehr, sondern lasse mich in die Schwärze fallen und werde von ihr in gütigen Armen geborgen. Vergessen....keine Schmerzen....keine ungestillten Sehnsüchte. Mein Geist zieht sich völlig in diese willkommene Schwärze zurück und will dort in der Ewigkeit verweilen. Doch eine leise Stimme dringt an meinen Geist und wärmt mich langsam. Nur widerstrebend erfasse ich die ausgestreckte Hand und finde mich plötzlich in einem abgedunkelten Gemach wieder. Es dauert einen Moment, bis mein Blick klar wird und dann sehe ich in das besorgte Gesicht von Aragorn. Mein Freund lächelt leicht, als er sieht, dass ich wach bin. Doch ich wende meinen Blick ab und wieder finden Tränen ihren Weg über meine Wangen. Er schweigt und dafür bin ich dankbar, denn meine Trauer findet keine Worte. Eine weitere Stimme dringt an mein Gehör und ich erkenne sie, als die Stimme Eowyns die nun meine Hand ergreift. Ich wende ihr mein Gesicht zu und sehe, dass auch sie geweint hat. Ich schließe meine Augen und erst da nehme ich wirklich wahr, wo ich bin. Man hatte mich in Dein Gemach bringen lassen, hier wo alles noch nach Dir riecht und jeder Winkel voller Erinnerungen ist. Ich ertrage es nicht und doch bin ich auch froh über diese Geste, da ich so das Gefühl habe, als wärst Du hier bei mir.

Worte verlassen ihre Lippen und wieder vermag ich es nicht, deren Sinn zu verstehen. Wenige Augenblicke später verlässt Aragorn das Zimmer und ich bin mit der Schildmaid Rohans alleine. Sanft streicht sie mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lässt ihren Blick auf mir ruhen. Sie zögert kurz und greift dann in eine Tasche an ihrem Gewand. „Als er starb, bat er mich, euch das zu geben Legolas. Und ich sollte euch an das Versprechen erinnern, dass ihr ihm gabt." Bei diesen Worten gibt sie mir einen Gegenstand und schließt meine Hand fest darum. „Seine letzten Gedanken galten euch Sohn Thranduils." Eowyn verbeugte sich kurz und verlässt dann ebenfalls den Raum. Nun war ich alleine...alleine mit meinen Gedanken, meinem Schmerz und diesem zwischen uns unausgesprochenen Versprechen.

Langsam erkenne ich, dass es nicht nur ein Traum war, denn ich hatte ihn in der Nacht von Deinem Tod. Ich weine stille Tränen, als ich erkenne, dass ich Dir in dieser Nacht näher war, als zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt. Denn Du fandest den Weg in meine Seele und nahmst Abschied von mir, den Du immer aus reinem Herzen liebtest...den ersten, den einzigen und nun auch den letzten. Und ich gab Dir dieses letzte Versprechen, mit dem ich Dir Frieden in der Ewigkeit schenkte. Konnte ich dieses Versprechen denn jetzt brechen? Denn ich weiß, dass mein Herz Mittelerde verlassen wollte?

Langsam öffne ich meine Hand und halte meinen Atem an. Bedächtig streichle ich über den goldenen Ring. Er ist schlicht und doch eines Thronfolgers wie Dir würdig. Es ist der Ring Deiner Familie, der mit dem Du um den Bund gebeten hättest, mich zu Deinem Weggefährten gemacht hättest.

Die Erkenntnis über dieses Geschenk entlockt mir wieder Tränen. Du hast Dich an mich gebunden mit dieser letzten Geste, die nicht größer sein könnte. Ich lächle unter Tränen und lasse den kühlen Ring auf meinen Finger gleiten, nehme damit diese Herzensbitte von Dir an. Noch einmal vergrabe ich meinen Kopf in Deinem Kissen, das so intensiv nach Dir riecht, dass der Tränenfluss nicht versiegt. Doch weiß ich nun, dass ich leben werde und Dich auf ewig in meiner Erinnerung behalten werde....als strahlender Rohirrim, Hüter des Schlüssels zu meinem Herzen.

END


End file.
